


RinRei Week Day 7 Eternal

by WinterWriter95



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Lifeguard Rin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has the hots for a certain red-headed lifeguard fluff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinRei Week Day 7 Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> The last fic for RinRei week, please enjoy.

As the sun was setting, you could hear the laughs of families that are still lingering on the beach. Yup, this was a perfect evening. But to Rei, it was another failed attempt at getting his feelings across.  Ever since his family outing to the beach, Rei had fallen in love with the lifeguard that was on duty. At first he thought it was nothing; but as the evening went on, he would find himself looking at said lifeguard, feeling his face heat up and his heart thumping in his chest.  There was only one conclusion that he could think of: he was in love.  Since he doesn’t believe in something so illogical like love, Rei decided to go back to the beach to see if the lifeguard had the same effect on him. The result was the same and thus he realized he was in love with the red haired lifeguard. The question now was how would he describe these feelings to him?

In an attempt to make his feelings known, the megane would go back to the beach and write down his feelings for the lifeguard in the sand as means to prepare himself with the idea of confessing. .However, his attempts have been futile.  So far Rei had been to the beach several times, writing his thoughts in the sand. All of his tries have produced zero progress; that was the case until he came up with a brilliant idea after passing by one of the jewelry stores on his way home.

The day came when Rei would finally confess his feelings to the lifeguard as everything was finally planned out in Rei’s mind.  He finally made it to the beach; soon he saw the red-head standing at his tower, watching for any signs of trouble or people drowning.  Rei decided to wait until he was on break before he confessed since he didn’t want to distract him from his duty.  Several hours later, another lifeguard showed up to where the red-head had been and they had a brief chat before the new lifeguard took over.  It was his chance to tell the male his feelings.

“Excuse me.” Rei said as he approached him.

The male glanced back at Rei before fully turning around acknowledging him. “Yes?”

“Hello, my name is Rei Ryugazaki. This may seem sudden but it would seem that I have grown feelings toward you.”

“Yeah, I know.” The other said simply.

Rei looked at him with a confused look, thinking ‘ _Had I been too obvious with my feelings?_ ’

“I read the letters you left in the sand every day. They were… beautiful. But the tide would wash it away so I couldn’t really enjoy them as much.”

“Well umm,” Rei looked back at him which earned a small chuckle from the red-head.

“By the way, my name is Rin.”

“Well Rin-san I hope you will accept this gift.”  He gave Rin a bracelet with the word ‘Eternal’ engraved on it.  “I felt that was the word to best describe my feelings for you.”

Rin put on the piece of jewelry, examining it on his wrist.

“It’s a bit girly but it’s lovely, thank you Rei.” 

“I’m glad you liked it...Well I should be heading home now.”  Rei turned to walk away, but Rin’s voice stopped him.

“Wait, my shift ends later on. If you’re still around later, how about I take you out for dinner?”

Rei was speechless at first but then smiles accepting the offer. “That would be great! I look forward to it.”


End file.
